Some Things Can't Be Fixed
by HessianDamian
Summary: One-shot, Knockout/Ironhide...warning for sad feels.


_Damian here with a writing challenge from Hessian! Here's a song to listen to while reading: Breath of Life - Florence + The Machine_

* * *

Knockout held his data-pad in one servo, leaning back in his chair, the other absently tapping his console as his son, Centurion, amused himself in the red mech's med-bay, pretending to be a medic. Knockout glanced away from the pad, watching Centurion bustle about as if he were the busiest sparkling in the world. A smirk played on the corvette's lip components, and he sat his data-pad to the side, preferring to watch his son's medical prowess. Which was, all in all, not as bad as he'd imagined. Must take after me on that. Or he's been watching me work… Knockout thought, chuckling a bit as the mechling turned on a machine he'd been tinkering with, only to have it shut down shortly after.

The sparkling huffed, resorting to surgery for the poor patient, soon digging around inside it. He chirped, clipping a wire and trying again. The machine sputtered to life for a few moments…before dying again. Irritated, Centurion continued his work, tossing out pieces seemingly at random, failing to start the device several more times. Losing his temper, he punched it with his tiny servos, once, twice, three times before stopping.

"Centurion, it's dead…it's not coming back no matter what you do." Knockout raised an optic ridge. The mechling turned around, saddened, and went to his carrier, who picked him up. "Some things can't be fixed…got it?" The sparkling slumped slightly, and the red mech was about to say something when the med-bay doors were thrown open.

"Get the kid out of here!" Starscream screeched as several mechs moved someone onto a med-berth.

"What's going on?" Knockout reluctantly released Centurion, who was scooped up by an Eradicon who swiftly exited the room. "Who's hurt?" No one answered, Starscream gritting his denta as they set the patient up.

"Scrap, Starscream, who is it?" The red mech pushed through, his gaze falling on the wounded soldier…

The seeker sighed as Knockout's optics widened in horror. "…Ironhide."

"Some dark ones ambushed him…I suggest you get to work." The aerial mumbled.

"Everyone out, NOW!" Knockout roared, and soon the room was empty, save for his bonded laying offline on the med-berth. He rushed around gathering his medical supplies, urgency in his every movement, and he set to work, his spark fluctuating wildly.

After what seemed like vorns, Ironhide's signal suddenly offlined, his intakes stopping right after. The red medic shook his helm in disbelief, leaning pleadingly on the gunformer. "No, no, no…" He choked out. "'Hide, don't you dare leave me!" He smacked the mech's already damaged chassis, once, twice…three times before he collapsed against his second lost mate.

I-K-I-K-I-K-I-K-I-K

Staring out over the horizon, Knockout watched as the sun started to set. He remembered just yesterday driving down a highway at this exact time, marveling as the sun's fading rays played off his alt form, casting him in almost a glow and filling him with pride and contentment. Now, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything at all.

He leaned back, swinging his legs back and forth over the cliff, optics taking in the large drop below. It would have been easy. A simple 'slip' was all it took…but he couldn't. The corvette looked behind him, optics dull as he took in the pile of rocks that marked Ironhide's grave. Near it, Centurion was chasing a lizard, too young to understand his father was now lost to him. Sure, he could end it right here, and be reunited with both Ironhide and Breakdown in the Well of Allsparks…but he couldn't leave his son all alone. He couldn't disappoint any of them.

The little sparkling noticed his carrier staring at him and waddled over, servos clenched over his newly caught prize. He offered it to the medic, who, surprisingly, took it and examined the creature. To his small amount of shock, the thing was still alive and scrambled to get away. He placed it upon the earth, watching as it scurried away and down a hole…back to its home and perhaps family. Centurion huffed indignantly, and Knockout moved back from the cliff to hold him on his lap. The corvette noticed almost boredly that night had fallen.

"Where Da?" He chirped, optics wide with innocence. He felt his spark give a lurch as he held the child, his processor thinking back.

_"Centurion, it's dead…it's not coming back no matter what you do."_

He felt coolant leak from his optics, and he sighed. "He's…" he paused, thinking, before glancing up. He raised a digit, pointing to the stars. "Daddy's out there."

"Cybatwon?" The sparkling tilted his small helm.

"…Yes…with your little machine, remember?" Centurion blinked and nodded slowly, still not entirely comprehending. He nuzzled into his carrier's chassis, sighing as he fell into recharge. Knockout stroked his side, silent.

I-K-I-K-I-K-I-K-I-K

"Perhaps this is a bit soon, Knockout, but…shouldn't you look for someone to…help raise your mechling?" Starscream ventured, faceplates set in a slight grimace.

"…Why would I do that? If it weren't for Centurion, my spark would be extinguished with him…I won't do it again." The medic sipped his high-grade, attempting to relax and failing miserably, a routine by now.

"But surely-"

Knockout cut him off with a glare, and the seeker raised his servos in apology. The red mech snorted, turning away from him to think.

_"Some things can't be fixed…got it?"_


End file.
